


A farm, in Spain, with horses

by Pengi, WTF_The_Eagle_2018



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2018/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2018
Summary: Драббл поальтернативной концовке





	A farm, in Spain, with horses

Жаркое испанское солнце озолотило кожу Марка, а волосы Эски превратило в серебро.

Этот контраст создавал драгоценную картину, которой Марк не мог налюбоваться, глядя на эту голову между своих ног. Он любил перебирать пальцами выгоревшие и удлинившиеся пряди, пока Эска вылизывал его яйца, втягивая их по очереди в рот и лениво посасывая.

На севере их близость часто ограничивалась быстрой взаимной дрочкой в конце дня, чтобы снять напряжение и согреться. Здесь же их словно разморило и развратило южное солнце. Эска мог часами дразнить его член, покрывая поцелуями, лаская головку, иногда принимая его до самого горла, чтобы тут же выпустить и снова приняться за невесомые ласки. Он же в отместку изводил кувшины масла, трахая Эску пальцами.

Закаленные физическим трудом, его руки работали без устали, пока Эска не начинал умолять и поскуливать от удовольствия. Особенно когда Марк решался пойти дальше и не ограничиваться только пальцами.

Боги, благословите плодородную испанскую землю! На ферме всегда было чем заняться, но тот же объем работы занял бы на севере куда больше времени. Здесь же они могли позволить себе заново узнать друг друга. Вдали от Рима, Британии, отпустив своих призраков и обретя свободу.

Ощутив настоящую свободу, Марк понял, что не сможет уже связать себя узами брака. Да и не променял бы он эти часы близости, тягучие и сладкие, как местное вино, на семейный долг. Ни одна женщина не стала бы ближе и желанней того, кто дошел с ним до края известного им мира и вернулся. К нему, вместе с ним.

К тому же Марк никогда бы не нашел в местных краях такого же контраста золота и серебра, какое создавала голова Эски, покоящаяся на его груди после долгого дня работы и удовольствия.


End file.
